


an inspiration

by astroalternative



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroalternative/pseuds/astroalternative
Summary: [5.0 SPOILERS! Proceed with caution!]The Warrior of Light tells the Exarch about her past dealings with the Crystal Tower.





	an inspiration

Ever since it had been made clear to her that her dealings with the Crystal Tower weren’t yet over, the Warrior of Light had only one thought on her mind.

“Just like that…? Then, G’raha Tia is…?”

The Exarch’s suggestion of just waltzing into the Crystal Tower made her breath catch in her throat, and his hesitation at her question gave her hope. Maybe he was surprised she knew that name? Or maybe he had been planning on introducing them in the Ocular, not realizing they had met. Maybe, even, _he_ was…

“I am not familiar with that name. Is there something I should know?”

_Oh._ _Of course_. He had said he didn’t know what era this Tower was from, after all. For all she knew— all she could hope— he took it from a time after G’raha had already been awoken. But her heart sunk all the same. She had been all but praying that this trip to the First might reunite her with her lost friend. Her lost… something.

She must have had a look on her face, because even when she couldn’t see his, the Exarch looked noticeably concerned. “Are you… are you quite alright?” 

_No_ , she wanted to say. _Of course I’m not_.

“Yes— _yes_ , I’m sorry, it’s not your fault. Forgive me.”

It was hard to get a read on the man (hood aside, even), but it was clear as day to her that he didn’t quite believe her claims. 

“If you don’t mind, now might be a good time to move this conversation to my quarters?”

“Right… Could you lead the way?”

They didn’t speak on the way up. In truth, she was hardly even paying attention to her companion. Her mind was stuck in the past, a time years ago when she was hardly the Warrior of Light. Her face wasn’t as well known, and she was still so young. It was a breath of fresh air to have met someone so willing to treat her as just another adventurer— as herself. 

“If something is on your mind, you may speak freely.”

She was snapped suddenly out of her thoughts. It hadn’t even caught her notice when they had arrived at their destination. She must have looked silly, standing in the doorway as she was.

Or, considering how he was acting, maybe she looked more pathetic than anything.

With a sigh, she stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind her. “I do not wish to burden you with my regrets, Exarch.”

“You could never be a burden, my friend.” Bold words for a man she really just met, but they gave her pause nonetheless. It wasn’t often that she met someone so eager to listen to her woes.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to open up, for once.

Without much thought to it, the Warrior of Light made her way across the room, and took a seat upon the steps. The Exarch followed suit, noticeably tense but looking to her with attention all the same.

“G’raha Tia… He was the man that I had unlocked the secrets of this tower with. The last time I saw him, he sealed himself away in here.”

“He was… a bit eccentric, to be honest. Strange, even. The first time we met, he sent me on a wild goose chase to find some aethersand. But he was kind, and clever. And… so, so burdened. That Royal Eye of his… well, eyes, by the end of it. It caused him so much pain.” There was more to it than that— but how could she even begin to explain all the things he had told her? Of his childhood, of his time in Sharlayan. All the time spent lost and confused, trying to unlock the secrets that rested dormant in his blood. Those were hardly her stories to tell.

“We had adventures together— expeditions into this very tower. But, honestly, I preferred when we could just relax and enjoy each other’s company.” The Warrior of Light grinned, reminiscing on the quieter times they had. “He always treated me as a friend, instead of the famed Warrior of Light. It meant the world to me.”

Of course, he wasn’t the only one to have treated her as a simple adventurer. But something about G’raha’s teasing words and idle musings truly made her feel as if she was just… herself, and nothing more. In the best way possible.

“At the end of our time together, G’raha decided it was his fate to be sealed in the tower… He said, ‘the future is where my destiny awaits’… Gods, he didn’t even say anything to me. Didn’t even _think_ that I might want to have a better goodbye than what we got. I would give anything just to have had one last day with him… an hour, even.” A stray tear lands on her hand— when did she even start crying? “That _stupid_ man…”

She had all but forgotten that the Exarch was even there. He had hardly said a word, was just sitting by her and listening— and that was for the better, really. Everything was coming flooding back, all the feelings she had ignored for so long. It was hard to talk about it, back when it all happened.

But maybe that was just her pride talking. Or guilt. Locking it all up was easier than admitting that she wished she could have stopped him.

“I cried for days after it happened. I wouldn’t even step foot in Mohr Dhona— seeing the Tower again just brought everything back.” She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but they were flowing too fast for it to make much of a difference, “I stayed in the Shroud instead, for awhile. You see, we used to spend time together there, when I wasn’t doing work for the Scions.”

She only returned back to Mohr Dhona when absolutely necessary. The Scions had started to worry, and though they knew of what had transpired, they didn’t quite realize how much it all had hurt her. The Warrior of Light, brought down by the loss of one man? It didn’t seem feasible. And so, she returned to the Rising Stones, averting her eyes from the reminder in the distance.

The Exarch finally spoke up, shifting slightly in his seat. “You… cared for him that much, did you?”

“Yes. He was one of my most trusted friends. My _inspiration_. More than that, even…” She rested her head on her knees and took in a breath. “I had really thought I might find him again here…”

But it wasn’t meant to be. The future G’raha had wished for hadn’t yet come to pass, it seemed.

“I-I’m sorry I was unable to give you the reunion you deserved, my friend. Though, I… I hope that in time, you might get another chance.” Something about what she said seemed to catch him off guard, if his hesitation was anything to go by. But that was a mystery for another day.

“Thank you, Exarch. I hope I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just think the concept of the WoL telling the Exarch about G'raha is Fun and Funky. May or may not rewrite this eventually at a time that isn't 4am.


End file.
